


Comforting the Cursed

by CyberpunkDragons



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breast Fucking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Large Breasts, POV Second Person, Present Tense, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkDragons/pseuds/CyberpunkDragons
Summary: Marianne von Edmund has invited you to her room. She has something to share with you.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Comforting the Cursed

Marianne blushes, her soft smile fading as timidity takes hold. An uneasy hand brushes back a lock of soft blue hair, one that would normally hide her face. Instead she has committed herself to letting you see more of her; to see the way her eyes turn downwards unable to keep contact with your own, to see the way she fumbles with the buttons on her coat. Those timid hands find a boldness in how they ease open her coat to reveal the soft blue of her bra, the lace of which clings to her soft white skin. So soft.

Marianne manages a smile, brushing back her hair with both hands in an attempt to compose herself before she meets your gaze and offers a meek question - would you like to feel her?

For a brief moment you look down, striking the hint of blue lace and becoming lost in the promises it offers. You try to drag yourself back up to meet her eyes but the brief moment lingers and turns into an eternity spent staring at the achingly supple flesh of her breasts locked away behind that blue. She opens her coat a little more, letting it reveal the whole of her chest. The way the blue embraces her - holds her aloft and squeezes her tightly together to form cleavage, it draws you in. It takes her asking again before you murmur deeply about your growing desire to touch her, to hold her and feel her warmth.

She lets her coat slip away entirely, baring her supple white skin to your eyes, the delicate curves flowing down into her wide hips and upwards over her slender shoulders and long graceful arms. She gestures for you to join her on the bed, to sit beside her, before reaching back to release herself from her bra. Mesmerised you watch, the way her breasts rise and fall with her breathing then jiggle as they are freed.

Such wonderful sights, and then she motions for you to feel, turning scarlet as you reach forward to cup her large breasts in your hands. Their weight fills you, so silken to the touch, so warm and fluid - squishing against your fingers and spilling out through the gaps between them. A gentle squeeze, she squeaks in alarm and coos in sudden excitement - her whole body glowing hot at the disgrace of her reaction.

Marianne turns her face away from you, covering her mouth with her hand, but is unable to disguise the growing erection of her nipples against the palms of your hands. You slowly lift your hands along her breasts, rising lightly as their weight slips down against your skin. Her nipples rub as her breasts drop, and a tiny shudder escapes her. Her free hand mindlessly drifts southward to cover the growing shame between her thighs, though she does a poor job hiding it.

Gently you slide your fingers over her breasts, taking them up again, enjoying their weight. This time you do not let them drop, you trap her pert nipples between your knuckles as you grope her. A soft sigh escapes her lips, and she looks down towards your hands, biting her bottom lip and reaching down with both hands to cover her thighs. She shudders as you tighten your grasp, and moans as you slide around to take her nipple between thumb and forefinger. A gentle squeeze and they pop to life, standing on end. It provides a golden opportunity for you to lean in and wrap your lips around them. Your teeth replace your fingers, a delicate nibble and a light suck before you draw back for a kiss that begins against her fragile pink skin and trails upwards to her neck.

Marianne pants your name as you kiss her, exasperation accentuated by tiny moans as your hands take hold of her back so you can guide her down against the sheets where she belongs. Laid out before you, her heft spills out and flattens against her body, cushioning against your chest as you pin her down beneath you. Her hands rise up to shield her face from your eyes, but from beneath her fingers she breathlessly begs you, urges you on. Hiding herself behind her hands has left her unprotected, but you sense that isn't unintended as she slowly spreads her legs beneath you.

You kiss her breasts, gently nibbling and pecking against her pillowy chest. Your own hands move to free yourself from your own clothing, letting your cock spring free from their confines. Hard from the sensations of her breasts against your   
mouth and her loud, illicit breathing.

You slap down against her bare stomach, the silk of her skin such a surprising and welcome feeling. Your eyes drift between her breasts, and so does your cock. She doesn't make a sound as you slip between those plump mounds, and only squeaks in unexpected delight as you cup her around your shaft. You leak pre-cum, smudging her pristine skin, leaving a sticky, shiny trail between her as you thrust.

The indignity of her chest being so used has her bright red and silent. A hand raised from her lips to block you from slipping past the end of her cleavage and against her face, you feel her fingers as you thrust, lost in the wash of her warm, silken chest. Her hand starts to fall away the longer you spend between her, and eventually she looks up at you from behind parted fingers and drops away the veil of her hands entirely.

Marianne opens her mouth and lets her tongue hang out, ready. She can feel the way you tighten against her chest and can sense the urgency in your thrusts. Her hands reach to grab hold of your hips as you push forward from between her, erupting over her face, dragged down by her surprising strength into her mouth until load after load has been poured over her waiting tongue.

Even so, thick ropes splatter over her face, running down her lips and cheeks and oozing up from her full mouth to dribble in all directions. You back away, still hard cock wet and sliding along her body down to between her legs. You watch as she heartily gulps, swallowing down your seed, and rises up to sit against you, legs wrapping around your hips and hands around your shoulders. She whispers you to, directly into your ear as if ashamed of the words she seductively chokes out against her better nature.

She begs for you to take her, and then with one hand helps you ease up her frock around her waist.

Unsteady, rushing fingers clutch at her clothing, blushing as she does, unable to look you in the eye as she hastily hitches her frock up and reveals the soft invitation of her thighs. Draped in that same blue lace, only wetter, clinging to her - accentuating the obvious outline of her slit. She grabs hold to lift her weight from your legs, cutting off your view but giving you the wiggle room to ease down her underwear so that nothing is barring you.

No wonder she is so ashamed. No wonder her hands are so frantic. You feel her wetness against the shaft of your cock, her heat radiates against you long before she lowers herself slowly down, and lets your hands guide you inside of her.

Her cry as you enter her fills the room, a hard gasp and a heavy shudder takes her, trembles through her as she locks around you. Collapses into you. Tightening, quivering, fiery, silken. Marianne grabs hold of your neck to steady herself only to lose grip and let her whole body crumble into your arms and let you take the reins again. She muffles her cries with her lips buried against your neck, feathering gasps and sighs into your throat. Panting, moaning as you thrust up against her. She holds you tightly so you cannot see how she shivers, but forgets that you can feel it.

She is so wet that she slides against you, no matter how hard she clenches. Her heavy breasts crush against you, no matter how hard she collapses inward and melts into your body. A hot, wet mess of quaking and excitement contorting against you, pulling you deeper and panting into you feverishly. She throws her head back as she comes, and finds your lips so she can kiss you passionately as you empty inside her.

She doesn't let go, clinging tightly, entangled until you lay her down against the sheets once more. She moans wistfully as you shift inside her, about the warmth flooding her womb, blissfully imagining the possibilities. Something she follows up with great enthusiasm as she squeezes her legs around your hips even tighter and begs for a second round.


End file.
